Recently, digital cameras and digital video cameras that store and save a subject image as a digital image signal in a storage medium have been spread. In a case where images are shot using such camera, it is necessary to set shooting parameters of the camera appropriately according to a surrounding environment and situation.
However, it is difficult for general users to manually set appropriate shooting parameters. Accordingly, in general, digital cameras and the like have an auto function by which shooting parameters corresponding to environments are automatically set. For example, the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2 propose imaging devices that automatically set appropriate shooting parameters corresponding to subjects.
In addition, the following Patent Literature 3 proposes a technology of presenting shooting parameters corresponding to a specified subject, and the following Patent Literatures 4 and 5 propose technologies of easily setting shooting conditions corresponding to a preference of a user. In addition, the following Patent Literature 6 proposes a shooting-information providing device which continuously transmits shooting parameters appropriate for a certain place at a certain time slot.
Furthermore, the following Patent Literature 7 proposes an image-shooting system of presenting, to users, an imaging position for shooting same images as sample images in guidebooks or posters at tourist attractions.